Thunderstorms
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan and Phil had plans to go out for a dinner date, because it's something that they don't get to do very often. It starts raining, and it rains harder throughout the night. Phil has a fear of thunderstorms and starts to freak out a little bit, but luckily he has there to calm him down.


Phil sighed sadly as he stood in front of the window in his and his boyfriend's lounge. It had been raining for about an hour, which sucked because Dan and Phil were planning on going out for dinner. They never were able to go out because they were so busy with their youtube careers and working for the BBC. Phil was actually excited about going out with Dan, and even Dan was excited and he never liked to leave the flat.

"_What are you doing_?"

Phil jumped slightly and immediately looked over when he heard the familiar voice and then he sighed when he saw Dan walk into the lounge. "It's raining outside," He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. He looked back out the window and frowned as he watched the rain.

"It has been for a while now. Not really surprising though, that's London weather for ya," Dan said as he walked over to Phil and also looked out the window.

"Do you think it'll mess up our plans for tonight?" Phil asked curiously.

"I mean... I don't know. It doens't look like it's raining too hard right now. If it's raining lightly then I'm sure we can still go out," Dan reassured him. He kissed Phil's cheek before he turned around and walked over to the couch and plopped down, then grabbed his laptop.

"Bloody rain, out of all the days to rain... and happens to rain today. Really?" Phil grumbled before he also did the same as Dan, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him. "The one time we decide to go out for dinner... and it rains!"

Dan chuckled as he looked over at Phil. "I'm sure it'll be fine," He said.

Phil looked back at Dan. "Well, I hope you're right... doesn't look like the way is going to stop any time soon, it's already been raining for like... an hour," He said. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, and started flipping through channels to try and find something to watch.

"It's still a little early, it's only 6 o' clock right now. I'm sure the rain will stop by the time we go to dinner," Dan told him. Dan already knew that Phil had a small fear of rain and thunderstorms, so he was trying his absolute best to keep Phil calmed down, just in case it does get bad.

"Phil, standing in front of the window isn't going to make the rain stop," Dan said as he looked over at Phil, who was standing in front of the window again.

It was now 8 o'clock, and it was still raining outside.

"I hate the rain!" Phil whined as he turned around and walked back over to the couch. He sighed as he sat down and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Baby, calm down... okay? Don't get so worked up over this," Dan said calmly.

"All I wanted was to have a dinner date, which is something we never get to do anyways, and then stupid rain comes along and ruins everything!" Phil yelled.

"For a second there, I thought you were going to start swearing," Dan said.

"Dan, this is serious. Why aren't you more upset about this?" Phil asked, pouting.

"Because, even though I know we're super busy a lot of the times... we can still make plans another day to go out and have a nice dinner," Dan said. He reached over and took Phil's hand and rubbed the back of it gently. "Relax, Phil... okay?" He whispered.

"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight if it keeps raining like this," Phil said.

Dan bit his lip and then he closed his laptop. "How about... we make some hot chocolate and then we watch Buffy to get your mind off of the rain?" He suggested, looking over at Phil.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Dan, a little surprised. "Really? You never volunteer to watch Buffy because we've seen it so many damn times," He said.

"Yeah, but I won't mind watching it if it makes you happy," Dan said.

"Okay. Let's go make some hot chocolate then," Phil said. He watched as Dan stood up from the couch and immediately took his hand when he held it out. Dan and Phil then went to the kitchen and they started making their hot chocolate. "Do we have any mini marshmellow's?"

"I think so-" Dan looked through a couple of cabinets before he pulled out a bag. "Just enough!" He said as he looked over at Phil with a smile.

"How lucky," Phil said as he took the bag from Dan.

"You and your mini marshmellow's," Dan said. He chuckled and shook his head.

"They're just so much better!" Phil exclaimed, giggling a little bit.

Once Dan and Phil finally made their hot chocolates, they went back to the living room and put on Buffy The Vampire Slayers, which was Phil's favorite TV show to watch.

It was barely even an hour later when the first sound of thunder went off, nearly making Phil jump out of his skin when he heard it. Then seconds later, the power went out.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Dan yelled.

"We're definitely not going out tonight," Phil said, shaking his head.

"Hey, stay here okay? I'm going to go find some candles to lit," Dan told Phil before he stood up from the couch and walked out of the lounge, leaving Phil alone.

Phil bit his lip as he nervously looked around, as panic began to flow through him. Phil was absolutely terrified of thunderstorms, and he didn't know why. He just hated them and he couldn't stand to be alone whenever there was a thunderstorm, this was definitely a downside of living in London because it rained so much in London. Phil reached over and grabbed one of the blankets that was hanging on the couch and covered himself up with it.

A couple minutes later; Dan came in with two lit candles in his hands. "That's better..." Dan said as he walked into the lounge. He looked up and frowned when he saw Phil curled up on the couch, fear clearly written oh his face. "Love, it's going to be fine," Dan said as he sat the two candles on the coffee table. "It's just a power outage."

"Just a power outage?" Phil asked, he scoffed and shook his head.

"It could be worse, you know? It could be a fucking hurricane outside and we could die and-"

"_Dan_, stop it! That's not making me feel better!" Phil cried, his eyes going wide.

"Hey, shh. I didn't mean it, okay love?" Dan said as he sat down next to Phil.

"How come you're not afraid of thunderstorms?" Phil asked quietly.

"People have different fears, you know? You just happen to be afraid of thunderstorms, a lot of people are afraid of them. They can be scary," Dan whispered. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I feel like such a whimp-" Phil jumped as soon as another clap of thunder went off.

"Hey! You are not a whimp, so don't think like that," Dan warned gently. He lifted up the blanket Phil was under and then he crawled over to Phil and immediately wrapped his arms around him. "You're not alone, you know? You have me, and I'll protect you."

Phil took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I-I know I have you, and I'm very grateful for that. I don't know who else would have put up with me and my fear of thunder."

"Guess you got lucky with me huh?" Dan asked, smiling.

"I guess I did," Phil said. He looked over at Dan and smiled.


End file.
